


Such A Tease

by FabFuckingFour



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, MewGulf - Freeform, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabFuckingFour/pseuds/FabFuckingFour
Summary: Gulf enjoys teasing Mew.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 45
Kudos: 514





	1. He's doing this on purpose...

A/N: I have never posted on this site, so sorry if its not tagger right or anything like that. I hope whoever reads like it. This is my first time trying to write for them, so I am still trying to find my footing, bare with me for a bit, thanks.

Gawd it was killing him. There wasn’t much to it, besides the fact his cute little Nong is getting braver and braver each day, and well, he doesn’t know how to handle the bold moves from Gulf.

“Phi”, the younger of the two calls, as he tries to get the attention of his onscreen partner.

“Sorry, were you saying something?” The bigger of the two asks, as he tries to focus on the present, rather than being clouded with thoughts he can’t act on.

“I was saying, did you see how many people came out for today’s event?” he repeated.

“Oh yeah, a lot of fans” he smiles as he thinks about how many eyes will be on them tonight.

With all the events lately, they have been so busy, so tired, but worst of all for Mew Suppasit, it feels like one slow burn after another with no actual release. He is professional and very respectful to his partner in anything he does. He always makes sure to protect his nong, but who is protecting him from Gulf.

“Today’s event is going to be so much fun” Gulf smiled, but the way he smiled, he knows that mischievous smile too much. Everyone thinks Gulf is such a baby, cute and all that good stuff, but Mew knew he had another side. A side he would love to bring out, but only for his eyes.

“Hopefully not too long” Mew replies, as he buttons up his shirt and thinks about his school work that is beginning to pile up.

“You guys are up” one of the staff member calls, catching their attention.

“You go first” Mew says, as he is still fixing his shirt. Gulf simply smiled and went with their team, towards the stage.

The event was moving along smoothly, thankfully no annoying questions are popping up, or ridiculous ask. They played games that made their fans go crazy, which lifted Mew’s spirit a bit. It distracted him from the stolen glances he would do, when Gulf would do actions that makes him want to take him back stage, pull him in a dark room and show him, just how much effect he has on him. Let him know he would spend all his time with him, if that’s what he really wants.

“Okay let’s show fans, how intense TharnType is when they are fighting” the smile that was on Mew’s face disappeared the moment he saw Gulf lick his lips. What is that for? It’s unnecessary for him to lick his lips, and slowly let out his bottom lip.

“Asshole, Tharn” he says before he grabs Mew just below the collar of his shirt, exposing his chest a bit. Mew slowly looks from the youngsters hand holding on to his shirt, and looking up with hooded eyes. Fans started screaming going crazy the moment their eyes locked.

“Don’t let him get the better of you” Mew thought and of course, it was as if Gulf heard his thoughts and slowly released his hold on the others shirt, placing his palm flat against Mew's chest.Chills instantly spread through his skin, at the tender, slow, seductive touch from Gulf. The bigger of the two slowly tilted his head, checking to see what is going on in his nong’s mind, but he could tell, this wasn’t his cute little nong. This was the side he wanted to keep to himself.

“Okay, okay” the MC calls as he fans himself, feeling the chemistry of the two on stage taking over. “Now after fighting, how do you make up?”

Before Mew could process the question fully, he could feel hands, weaving around his waist. He could feel the warmth for his onscreen partners chest, warming his back, as he is pressed right to him. 

“Tharn…” Gulf says in the softest voice Mew has ever heard, and it sends chills through his entire body, as the taller of the two, breathes on his neck.  
Without thinking much, Mew’s right hand instantly goes to where Gulf’s hand held his waist. 

“Tharn, I’m sorry...I didn’t mean what I said” Gulf continued, pressing his lips lightly against the back of Mew’s neck. 

The oldest of the two is slowly losing his mind. There are too many eyes on him, this isn’t a scene for the series. Why is Gulf doing this to him? He keeps asking himself, as every second feels like forever.

“Oh I forgive you for him” the MC cuts in, after no response from Tharn, to Type’s apology. 

The two separated from their hug, Mew looks at Gulf, checking in on him once again, trying to read his mind. They have had their moments, where the other didn't want to let go from a hug. Moments when they were shooting and they were still making out despite cut being said already. It’s only natural that your body takes over sometimes, was all these events taking him back to that place, or was this something different, he contemplates in his head. 

“Alright, now can you guys do a treat for the fans” The MC begins to say, drawing both of their attention away from each other. “I heard there was an extremely sexy scene in the special episode, can you show us something from it?” The two actors shyly laugh at the question. Gulf steps in front of Mew and opens his arms a bit at the side, indicating for the other to lift him up.

“We seen you guys hug many times, we want to see something sexy like in the special episode.. Right?” The MC interrupts as he looks to the crowd for reaction. 

So many different reactions in the crowd, fans screaming “OMG” wondering if they will do something close to what was in the special episode. Some screaming for them to hug, because it’s their first time. 

It took a good minute before all the screaming stopped, and in that time, the two actors agree to treat their fans a bit. 

“Shhh, lets see what they do” The MC says, quieting Waanjai’s of Mewgulf. 

Mew bends down just a bit, as he positions himself to lift up his onscreen partner. Gulf spreads his legs a bit, to make it easier to get picked up and do what he wants to do. 

"Ready?" Mew asks. 

"Yes" the other replies. 

Mew picks up the younger of the two, hands going just below the cusp of Gulf’s butt cheeks. Gulf instantly tightens his arms around Mew’s neck as he is lifted off of the floor. After shyly smiling to each other for a few seconds, they got in character, and only want was left in their eyes.

“Hands” the MC squeals a bit, just like other fans who noticed.

Gulf wraps his hands properly around Mew’s neck and wraps his legs around Mew’s hip. Mew quickly steadies them, as they adjust. Everything disappears from around them, all that matters is just the two of them. Gulf raises his right hand, and lightly stroke the back of Mew’s hair, which instantly gives the other chills down his spine. 

“I missed you,” he says, as if this was a reunion scene they are acting out. 

“I missed you too” Mew replies, as he leans in and nuzzles into the others chest, with a smile on his face. 

“Sexy not cute” the MC interrupts. 

Gulf pays no attention to his words, as all he could see, hear and feel, is the one holding him. 

“Is this how you show me you miss me?” he asks, as he places a finger under Mew’s chin, making him look up at him. 

“He’s doing this on purpose” Mew thought to himself as he feels Gulfs legs tighten around his hips ever so slightly. Mew raises his head, looking into Gulfs eyes, “I could say the same to you,” he replies, as he tightens his grip on the back of Gulf’s thighs.

The younger of the two body responds against his will, and he shifts a bit up and down without breaking his eye contact. He wet his lips, and lightly tugs on Mew’s hair at the back of his head, causing the others mouth to drop open a bit. Gulf’s eyes had a glint to them, he was horny, and he can see on his Phi’s face, that he was turned on as well. The smaller of the two slowly bit his bottom lip, while closing the space between his lips and Mews. 

“Stop” the older of the two, keeps chanting in his head. As he got closer, his grip on Mew’s hair got tighter and it was messing with elders mind.  
The whole entire venue is silent, as the stage captured their attention. Gulf’s legs are wrapped around Mew’s hips, his right hand tightening in his hair. Their nose lightly brushing against each other. They can feel their breath on each of their face. 

“How was that?” Gulf asked, as he broke away from Mew’s lust filled eyes, smiling brightly at the crowd. 

It took about 3 secs before the crowd erupted in cheers and screams. Mew’s eyes doesn’t leaves Gulf’s face. He was still tracking those eyes. He can see traces of where Gulf was biting on his bottom lip.

“He has no clue what he is doing to me” is all Mew can think, as he watches his nong smiling brightly at the crowd, as if he wasn’t just pleading with his eyes for Mew to take him right then and there. 

“You can put me down” Gulf beams at Mew, as he turns his attention back to him. Mew couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face, while looking at the other. 

“That was fun” Gulf whispers into Mew’s left ear, as he was now back on the floor. He slowly starts backing away with a slightly raised eyebrow, smiling at the dazed guy in front of him. 

The rest of the event goes on without no more unexpected attack by his nong, and Mew, cannot wait to get back to his hotel room tonight. He is exhausted, but worst of all, he is extremely sexually frustrated now. 

They get back to the hotel and there is a line up by the elevator, due to maintenance on a couple of the other ones. Thankfully 2 elevators were still working, but it meant it's a long ride to their floor, and it's going to feel cramped in the elevator. 

He takes Gulf hand and b-lines to the corner of the elevator pulling Gulf beside him. The elevator started piling up, and the space in front of Mew is getting smaller and smaller as random guy, smiling back at Mew, keeps backing up. Mew backs up as much as he could in the elevator, hoping to make space for everyone. Everyone was tired, the elevator was being filled with people who didn't want to wait for the next one to come back down. The guys, finger brushed against Mew’s hand that was on the railing, and Gulf’s eyes changed, on contact. His eyes were shooting daggers at where his onscreen partners hand was touched. He put a hand in front of Mew and pulled him behind him, his eyes not leaving the other guy’s face, who clearly doesn't understand personal space. 

Mew snaked his arms around Gulf’s waist, his jacket hanging over his right arm, which covered his nong’s waist to knees.He snuggled into his neck, breathing him in. Finally Gulf’s eyes diverted from the guy who was close to his phi for comfort, and finally melt into the warm embrace. 

Like habit, Mew started to lightly tap Gulf’s little tummy, and then it went for tap to light strokes.His strokes going lower and lower, causing the younger of the two to catch his breath. “Khun Phi” he barely gets out, as he looks over his left shoulder. 

The elevator ride was painfully slow. They only made it to the 6th floor, and there are still several people in the elevator and they are on the second from the top floor of the hotel. 

“I can’t wait to hit the bed” a random person says in the elevator.  
Gulf looks up and see they are on the 15th floor, it won't be too long now, until their in their rooms, as the elevator door closes. There is space in the elevator, just three other people in the elevator with them. A few seconds pass and then there is a weird sound that can be heard above the elevator, and the lights go out. Panicked gasps could be heard in the elevator. 

Gulf’s hands instantly pulls Mew’s hands around his waist. Mew tightened his hold, and snuggles into the back of his nongs neck. Red light flashes on, at the top of elevator, barely illuminating the space. The girl closest to the opening of the elevator, fishes out her phone and turns on the flashlight. She clicks over and over on the alarm button to call for help. 

It takes a few seconds before there is a response on the intercom. The girl verbal diarrhea that they are stuck between the 15th and 16th floor in the elevator. The hotel staff, explain that they will get someone to help them as soon as possible, letting them know it will take at least 15 mins to get help. It’s not like they had an option, so they had to just wait. 

“How early do we have to get up again?” Gulf asks, as he drops his head back, to the side of Mew’s head. His neck exposed beautifully and Mew wishes he can run his hand up his neck slowly, before he places marks all over it.

“I will wake you up, don’t worry” Mew responded, as his right hand dips down Gulfs stomach, going dangerously close to his package. 

“Okay, but what time are we leaving tomorrow?” Gulf asks again, trying to ignore the touch he has been craving for. 

“I think 8 or 9 am we are supposed to get breakfast and then head out after we’re done,” he says, as he places his mouth right next to Gulf’s neck, making him straighten up in a hurry. A chain reaction that none of them could have imagined occurred and they were paused still, not knowing what to do. 

“Fuck” Gulf curses in his head, as he regrets jerking up, from the sensation on his neck, because now Mew’s hand is on his dick, and his ass is flush to Mew’s dick.


	2. Can I like you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for all those who have read the first part, I really appreciate it. This is part 2/3. The last part will be pure smut, nothing else but smut. My mewgulf feels has hit so hard, that this part got the better of me, to make it like this. Either way i hope you like. Smut is coming. I know how thirsty we are for these two. Give me some time, because Special episode took me out, because that sexy scene was done in one take, and well IT WAS HOT! I don't know how many times i rewatched yesterday, hence why this wasnt updated yesterday, like i originally intended. Anyways im off for now. Enjoy. I will be back with smut. Prepare your hearts. I always feel like it's too much sometimes, but considering we are in the BL world, maybe what i think is too much will be just what some of you guys want. It's been a while since i wrote pure smut.

“No need to get scared” the girl in the elevator said, as she looked at Gulf’s shocked face. Little did she know that he was not alarmed because he was stuck in an elevator, but because his crushes dick is right against his ass, and he doesn't know if he should be happy or scared. 

“It’s okay, Phi will protect you” Mew, whispers from behind, as he lightly threads his right hand under Gulf’s shirt, causing the other to gasp. 

“Help will be here in 10 minutes or so” the girl says, as she notices Gulf’s eyes flickering all over the elevator, trying to find something else to concentrate on. 

“He’ll be fine” Mew replies to the girl, as he nuzzles into Gulf’s neck.

“You guys are so cute both on screen and off screen” the girl blushes and turns away, as she notices how relaxed Gulf looks, after the older wrapped him up tighter in his arms. 

Gulf allowed his eyes to close, as he felt fingers gently play along his skin, just above where his pants starts, just below his below button. He wasn’t going to move, he wasn’t going to make a sound, because if this is what it takes to get his crushes hands on him, he is okay with it. Who cares who is around, that is how far gone he is. He has been doing everything in his power to make Mew let down his walls, and nothing has worked till now. He pushed back just a bit, with his derriere, wanting to feel more Mew. 

“He likes this” They both think in their head. 

Mew dropped his right hand down, over an obvious hardened member of Gulf below the belt. He strokes it, through the pants. Gulf’s eyes begin to roll to his back of eyes, and he has to bite down on his lips, to keep a moan from escaping his lips, as Mew is softly gripping his hard-on through his pants with slow strokes. He slowly rolls his hip back, grinding against the older of the two again, and he is hoping in his head, that this is what they both really want. 

Sound’s could be heard from above, as they were finally about to be free from the elevator. Mew started to remove his hands from down low, but his hands were held there. 

“Khun Phi” Gulf says in a very low seductive voice, while looking over his left shoulder.

“Yai Nong” he responds as he tries to catch his breath. Gulf doesn’t take his eyes off of him, as he makes him cup him fully below, and both of them gasp while keeping their eyes on each other. 

After what seemed like hours, a few minutes later the elevator began to move a bit and then the doors opened. Gulf flew out the elevator, as the light came on, exposing his flushed face. 

“He must have been scared” The girl says, as she looks at Mew, who simply smiles at how cute his Nong is. 

“You have no clue” he replies, before stepping out the elevator, going after Gulf.

This wasn’t their floor, but he understood why his junior got out of the elevator in such a hurry. He noticed at the end of the hall a door just about to close leading to the staircase. He makes his way there, and takes a deep breath before he opens the door. He wasn’t sure what reaction he would see behind the door, but regardless of what it is, he needs to know it wasn’t just a momentary thing. 

He opens the door and as more of the stairwell comes into place, he is wondering if his Nong really did come this way. He steps into the landing of the floor he is on, looking up to see if he really panicked and ran up the stairs. The sound of the door closing, drawing his attention back to the door, and there he found who he was looking for. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, as he makes his way towards the younger. He’s not sure what this face means to the person in front of him. He clearly looks nervous, but there’s something there that is drawing him in, wanting to wrap his arms around him and protect.

“Khun Phi” he says softly, meeting the others eyes. 

He simply nods, encouraging the other to continue, as he closes the space between them. 

“Do you like me?” he asks without breaking eye contact.

“Of course I like you” the older of the two responds, not taking in just what the other is asking. 

“Not like that” he says, and shyly looks away. His words are getting caught in his throat. 

After a few seconds of intense silence passes, Mew mirrors what Gulf did to him earlier today. He used his index finger, to lift the others chin, drawing his glossy eyes back to him. Mew just stares at those big glossy eyes that are begging for attention, begging for something more, than what friends should be. 

“Do you like me, or just miss my touch?” Mew asks. 

Gulf panics a bit, because the answer is, both. Sometimes he wished they did several takes for certain scenes, because he was craving for more. As much as he wished they had to do some more scenes more, he is kind of happy they didn't, because how could he go on with having his Khun Phi, in such a way and then stop when the shooting is over. 

“Both” he finally answers as he nervously bites down on his bottom lip.

“What do you like about me?” Mew asks. As much as it delighted him to hear that, he still needed more than just, both. 

“P’Mew” he whined, as they both know he struggles with expressing how he feels. 

“Don’t act shy now,” he leans in by Gulf’s neck, going exactly to that spot he knows is extremely sensitive “you were brave enough to grind back on me in the elevator”.  
His cheeks flushed red, as he is being called out, and the feeling runs through his body again. 

“Nong” he lets out in a breathy tone, as he goes so close to lobe of Gulf’s ear but makes no contact, driving the other wild without his touch. “Why do you like me?” he asks again, as he breathes him in, just below his right jawline. 

“How can I not fall for you, Khun Phi” he says, rather than posing a real question. He garners some confidence, and puts his arms around Mew’s neck, fingers going into his hair softly. 

It was Mew’s turn to feel shy. This, it’s moments like this, that made him fall for his junior. So forward, yet so innocent, without realizing just how much effect his actions have on other people. 

“P’Mew, you’ve been so good to me” he says, as a genuine smile finds real estate on his face. “I know I can be a pain sometimes, but that doesn't make you change the way you treat me” his eyes began to tear up, as he is taking in how much the past year has changed. How everything is different, and he wouldn't have been able to get through it all without his crush by his side the whole time. 

“Gulf” he barely got his name out, as he can clearly see that it wasn’t only him falling for his costar.

“Phi, you make me feel things that I have never felt with anyone before. A simple touch, a simple smile, or even a look…” he has so much to say, but he can’t find the right words to describe how he feels. 

Mew, simply wipes the one tear that fell from his eyes, and looking at the younger with nothing but love in his eyes. Hearing such a confession out of his mouth which isn't done in a teasing manner or for work, Mew smiled brightly at the other. 

“Is it okay for me to like you?” he asks, while nibbling on his bottom lip, anxiously waiting for an answer from the older of the two. 

“Do you really need to ask?” he retorts, making the other look up at his eyes once again. 

A smile crept up on Gulf’s face, before he crashed their lips together. 

“Wait” Mew says, breaking their kiss. 

“Wait for what?” Gulf asks, confused and wishing those lips were still touching his lips. His eyes staring at Mew’s lips, not caring for anything else. 

“Not here” Mew says, before he takes hold of Gulf’s hand and leads them up the stairs, heading for his room.


	3. How about you show me?

A/N: I do apologize for the delay in giving this to you guys. I have been battling some health issues and was unable to do much really. Doctors office/hospital every week since feb 7 2020. I hope this is worth the wait. I am on meds which makes me really drowsy, so i am not re-reading this and if somethings is missing sry ahead of time. Thank you to all who reads this little smut fic of mine, leave kudos and comments, I appreciate it all. I used to love writing, and feel off because i didn't have time for it. 

"My room" Gulf says, as he notices Mew still walking, his room was closer.

“Eager” Mew teases, as he turns around, following Gulf into the room.

Mew takes his time as he watches Gulf frantically move things off his bed, which were most likely left behind, as they were in a hurry earlier today. When he sees Gulf standing nervously in front of him, waiting for him to approach. 

“Are you going to stand over there all night?” Gulf queries, hoping and praying that his Khun Phi isn’t backing out on him now. 

“Can’t I just take in this moment?” Mew continues to tease, as he clicks the light switch off, only the night lamp lights remain on, illuminating the room just right. 

He closes the distance between them, regardless of how many times they have been this close, this time is different. This isn’t Tharn and Type, this is real, this is Mew and Gulf, finally acting on their feelings. 

“Phi...” Gulf says as his eyes trails to Mew’s lips, the closeness was killing him. At this moment he wishes he was like Tharn, Tharn who wouldn’t have time to wait, and would be devouring his neck at the very least. 

“Yes, Yai Nong” he replies in a low breathy voice, which is doing things to Gulf, he can barely speak, or breathe as his breath catches in his throat as the coldness of the Mew’s thumb ring, touches the right side of his neck.

Mew lightly holds his hand around his neck, fingers trailing down his neck, as his eyes are trained on those perfect lips. He ghosts his lips past the younger of the two’s neck, and he smiles to himself, as he notices Gulf’s head drops back a bit, exposing his neck some more.

“I can’t believe this is happening” Mew says, more to himself than to Gulf. 

“It’s not” Gulf says, and Mew backs up with confusion written all over his face.

“Is something wrong?” he asks, wondering if the other changed his mind. 

“Yes” Gulf replies, eyes going from Mew’s eyes to his lips. 

Mew backs up now, giving a bit of distance between them, not wanting to make his nong uncomfortable. “Oh, what’s wrong?” as he searches the taller of the two’s eyes, trying to see if he made a mistake. 

“Seriously, Phi?” Gulf lets out an exasperated sigh, and musters up as much courage as he can, because he will not let this moment pass. 

“Yai N---” His words were cut off, as Gulf crashes their lips together. He presses his body against his, hoping to feel his touch, the warmth that he has been missing. 

“Oh” Mew smiles as Gulf finally breaks away from their kiss. 

“Now do you get it?” Gulf asks, lips still moist from the kiss. 

“Yes” Mew says, backing him up against the wall of the hotel room, and going for his neck. 

This is definitely not Tharn and Type, there was no restriction for tongue, there was no direction on how he can touch or kiss Gulf. Just below the younger of the two’s right ear, Mew licks the skin, and then lightly sucks on his neck. 

Gulf’s lips slowly parts as Mew places kisses all over his neck. His hands eager to touch his onscreen partner, he snakes his hands between their bodies and finds the older of the two, hardening bulge. 

He moans, and almost covers his mouth, as he couldn’t believe he moaned just by touching his Phi’s manhood. 

“Phi, wants to hear you” Mew says, as he stops his hands from covering his mouth.

“This is a hotel room though” Gulf panics a bit. 

“So, it’s not like they will know who is in here” Mew continues to say, as he cups the younger of the two’s package in his hand, causing his breath to hitch again from the touch. 

“But... Phi” he tries to whine some more.

“But what…” the tone in his voice was so mischievous and Gulf knows this is a losing battle, as he feels Mew’s hands going into his pants. 

“Shit…” he half moans, as skin to skin touches. 

“You like that” Mew says, just before he bites on his right earlobe. 

Mew slowly pulls Gulf’s pants down, along with his boxers, and gets on his knees. He looks up at the younger of the two and takes him fully into his mouth, never breaking eye contact. The taller of the two moved his right hand instantly went to Mew’s hair, grabbing a bunch in his hand, letting his eyes roll back. 

“Ah yes Phi” Gulf says as Mew lightly ran his tongue on the underside of his dick, biting on his bottom lip, to hold in a moan. 

“What did I say?” Mew says, before he takes Gulf in his mouth fully again, cock clearly at the back of his throat. 

Gulf was loving every second of this moment. The way Mew would deep throat and then backup enough just to suck his tip like a lollipop, making his dick jump with the flick of his tongue. 

The moans were no longer being muffled, he couldn't help nor did Gulf care who heard, because this was the best head he has ever received. 

The older of the two stood up, causing Gulf to whine a bit, but soon erased, as he noticed how swollen Mew’s lips were from his ministration. 

“That was hot” Gulf says, not really meaning to say it out loud, but who cares. 

“We are just getting started” Mew replies as he puts his arms around the waist of the younger of the two, slowly sliding down to rest on his ass. He squeezes just a bit, before he picks the other up, creating friction between clothed and unclothed dicks. 

Gulf leans in and starts kissing Mew’s neck, surprising the other once again with his initiative. He places many kisses along his neck to his collarbone, until the other is sitting on the bed. 

“Feels familiar” Mew says, as he recalls the special episode. 

“This time, no need to hold back” Gulf retorts, shocking the old of the two, for the 3rd time tonight, as he saw a glint of spark in his eyes, which intrigues him. 

“How about you show me?” Mew teases, trying to get a rile out of him. 

Gulf simply smiles back and looks at Mew’s chest, seeing that the first two buttons on his shirt are already open. “I will,” Gulf finally replies, and rips Mew’s shirt open, the remaining buttons on the shirt popping off, removing the shirt off of the elder’s body.

Mew felt his cock jump in his pants below, which pressed right against Gulf’s ass. He pushes Mew back onto the bed, and began kissing along his collarbone, to his chest. He takes his right hardened nipple into his mouth and begins to suck. 

He then made his way to his stomach, kissing with more than just lips, he would trail his tongue down his abdomen, close to his waistband. He pulls Mew’s pants and boxers off, making his dick spring up from the restriction and his eyes bulge out. 

“You like what you see?” Mew asks, proud of his junior, which had all of Gulf’s attention, with his hungry eyes. 

“Yes” his answer was barely audible, before he began sucking Mew’s dick. It was sloppy, he clearly isn't experienced, but sloppy head is the best head. He was beyond eager to please the other, his head bobbed up and down at a fast pace, where his mouth couldn’t reach, he uses his hands to cover the rest. 

Mew places a hand behind the younger's head, and started to guide him to his pace. It didn’t take long before Gulf was doing it on his own, begging to take more of his Phi’s big thick cock into his mouth. 

“Let’s change” Gulf says, as he backs off the bed, and gets on his knees at the foot of the bed. 

“Change what” Mew ask, wondering what he wants to do next. 

“Position” he says, and pulls Mew in front of him, and takes his dick in as far as he can go. Feeling the dick finally hit the back of his throat, and not leaning down is what he needed. 

He reaches down between his legs and starts pumping his own member as he is sucking Mew’s dick. 

“Fuck Gulf, you’re so hot like this” he says, as he moves wet stands of hair away from his nong’s forehead. He couldn’t help it, he began fucking Gulf’s mouth, and the other started tightening his grip on his cock in time with how Mew was fucking his mouth. 

There were moans filling the room, muffled moans, and guttural moans that could be heard from Mew as Gulf’s warm cavern swallowed his member, as if he hasn’t eaten for days and this was the best meal he has ever had. 

The image below was more than enough to send anyone over the edge. Plumped lips, being exposed every single time he needed a moment from deep throat. The sweat glistening on his body, the flush against his skin, and the way those eyes shot up from time to time, to check if he is doing alright. 

“I’m close” Mew, says warning the other. 

Gulf’s eyes locked on Mew, before he took his lips off of the others manhood. Mew simply raised an eyebrow wondering what the other was going to do. He leaned back on his feet a bit, lowering himself a bit, and began to lick left ball of his Khun Phi.

“Gulf…” Mew moans out, amazed that Gulf is really doing this.

“Yes Phi” Gulf retorts before taking the left ball in his mouth and began to lick. 

“Oh shit” Mew moans again, and his right-hand flies into Gulf’s hair once again. 

All Mew could think to himself at this moment, is that he is happy, he doesn't like to have a bush below, he likes to keep it nice and tidy down there, otherwise Gulf probably wouldn't have been so bold to do this on the first time. 

The instant he felt lips left the right sack, he tilted Gulf’s head up, by pulling on his hair. 

“Enough of this” he says as he bites down on his bottom lip, “come here” practically growling. 

Gulf flew up from his position, standing in front of Mew. The older of the two, quickly stands up, tossing Gulf onto the bed backwards, towering over his body. He climbs on the bed, positioning himself in between the younger's leg, spreading them as he moves closer towards his mouth. 

“I’m going to make you feel so good tonight” he says, in between kisses as he makes a trail of wet kisses up his abdomen. 

“P’ Mew” he calls, wanting to feel those lips against his.

The older obliged, placing his lips on the other, slowly kissing one another. Gulf’s eager tongue, slides across Mew’s lips, asking for entrance, which was granted instantly. The kiss began to intensify, Gulfs fingers began to dig into Mews shoulder, as his body was yearning for more. 

Mew breaks the kiss and begins to make his way down south of Gulf’s lips. He returns the favour, sloppy head. He lowers himself even more on the bed, as he teases the youngest ball with a lick. 

He couldn’t help but open his legs wider, his legs were visibly shaking. His feels right at that moment were too much; he didn’t know what to do with himself. The wider his legs spread; the more Mew wanted of fuck him. He gripped his ass cheeks and spread them; he then trailed his tongue along the opening. 

“AHH FUCK” Gulf exclaims and then pushes Mew away from him on reflex, as that was a whole new sensation, he wasn’t ready for. 

“You know you like that” Mew said as he got back to his knees. He wraps his right hand around Gulf’s cock and began stroking it. 

“P’Mew...” he begins to say. 

Mew licked the slit of his cock, stopping anything he was about to say out his mouth. He then took the tip of his cock into his mouth, while still working the slit. The older of the two guys looked up to see his onscreen lovers face, but all he could see was his head tilting back, exposing his chin. 

“Gulf...” Mew began to say, as he took him deep throat. “Tell me...” He continued saying as he backed up off his cock, and made his way to his ball sack, taking both balls into his mouth. “How much...” He prolonged the teasing, once again spreading the younger's ass cheek again, licking from the sack down to his opening. “Do you like this” he finished off and then pushed his tongue tip at the entrance of Gulf.

“OMG, F---, I love this!!!!” Gulf said as his walls tighten, and his blood began to race. Mew continued to probe his asshole with his tongue, before long, he added his index finger, completely sending the Gulf into a different world. 

“OH FUCK...” Once again, his legs began to spread, giving invitation for the Mew to continue doing what he’s doing. The bigger of the two added a second finger into him.

“AHHH...I’M....NOT... GOING... TO...” The younger said as everything started to disappear and all he could think about is Mew fucking him. He wanted to hold on, but he couldn’t, not with his Khun Phi probing him and licking him all up. 

“Come Here” Gulf calls, Mew complies and makes his way towards the younger's face, his hard cock touching Gulf’s cock as they leaned in for a hungry kiss.   
With his hand behind his hair holding on to it just enough to entice the situation, Gulf says. “I want you to fuck me now, and fuck me good” as those words we leaving his mouth, Mew stuck two fingers into him once again. Gulf pulls him down into a kiss once again, before getting ready to take the best fuck of his life. 

The older of the two ran the tip of his dick along the opening of the youngster.

“I didn’t say tease me, I said to FUCK ME” the Gulf said in frustration. 

“Patience kitten” Mew says, as he searches the room, trying to see anything that can be used as a lubricant. As much as he wants to fuck the shit out of him, he didn’t want to hurt him. 

“Do you really think i need lube after how much you have worked me up?” Gulf ask, realizing what the other is looking for. 

“Yes” Mew answers flatly, as he reaches for the condom he always keeps in his wallet. 

“Fine, there is some Vaseline in a small container in that bag there” He directs Mew. 

Mew quickly lathers his cock, with lots of Vaseline on top of the condom, before lining up with Gulf’s entrance again.

He slowly pushes in, knowing that he is not the average guy, he knows he has to be patient with his partner. Tears instantly stung the corner of Gulf’s eyes, as he felt like his ass was being torn apart. He grabs onto Mew’s neck, needing a distraction and begins to kiss him. 

After a few torturous minutes, Mew finally got the light tap on his shoulder, saying it was okay. He began to pick up pace and the moans that were coming out the younger's voice was music to his ears. 

Mew took Gulf’s right leg and placed it on his shoulder, finding a new position, and going deeper than before. “Fuck you like that” Mew asks, as he sees the others back arch off the bed.

“YES! Just like that” he responds.

Mew places his hand on the younger's waist to have a better grip, and to be able to go deeper into him. He pounds and pound into him, over and over again, every time making Gulf scream out in pleasure. 

The both of them were moaning and not making any noticeable words in the dictionary. Both of them were in ecstasy. Mew’s thrusting kept intensifying, hitting Gulf’s prostate. 

“OH SHIT” Gulf let out, finally able to say something that made sense again. 

He was at his end, he was done, he has never felt so exposed yet so elated at the same time. 

“Phi, I’m about to come”

“Me too, turn over” Mew says as he backs up a bit and gives Gulf enough space to get in the position, he wants him in. 

Mew didn't wait, once he saw Gulf’s ass up in the air, he put his right hand on his lower back, putting the perfect arch in it, before he entered him. The moan that left both their mouth, was like a beautiful cannon being played. 

His pace quickens, and they both were a moaning mess again. Every other word from Gulf’s mouth was “yes” and “deeper”, which sent Mew over the edge. His grip tightened on Gulfs waist as he thrust deep and hard, creating tears on the others cheeks, but it is all tears of pleasure. 

“Ah Fuck, Gulf” Mew says through gritted teeth’s, as Gulf is meeting each of his thrust. His head drops back, as he takes them both over the edge, fucking Gulf with all he has. 

“P’Mew” Gulf comes with his Khun Phi name on his tongue, his body shaking as he shoots cum all over his stomach and the bed below. 

A few strokes later Mew comes undone as well with a guttural moan, fingers digging into Gulf’s hips. 

Gulf begins to roll over onto his back, once Mew was finish.

“Gulf” mew whines, as his cock is still sensitive and Gulf gave no warning he was going to move.

“What?” He asks as he pauses, and looks back at his elder. 

“Let me come out of you first” he simply replies, smiling as he can see Gulf’s pupils dilated and flushed cheeks, he did that to him. 

“Oh, sorry Phi” Gulf says and then laughs a bit.

“It’s okay” Mew says, as he lays beside him, away from the cum. 

After a few minutes Gulf turns and looks up at his Phi, “I can’t believe we waited this long to do this” he says, as he snuggles even closer than before.

“I didn’t think you were into me like that” Mew replies honestly.

“How could I not fall for you Phi?” he asks and those big beautiful eyes send butterflies to Mew’s tummy. 

“I could say the same for you Yai nong” he retorts and lightly brushes the tip of their nose together. 

“Phi” Gulf shyly calls, and hides his face in the crook of Mew’s neck. 

“Cute” Mew says and simply tightens his arms around him, and kisses the top of his head. 

“Let’s stay like this for a while” Gulf says after a few seconds of silence fell between them. 

“Yeah, let’s stay together for a long time” Mew answers. 

Before long, they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
